objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Ice Cream Island
Battle for Ice Cream Island, or BFICI, formerly called "The Amazing Recommended Character Camp" (TARCC) is a camp by FoodCrumblesOfficial . It is a replacement of COAL, but not a replacement of BBSICFDI . Even though the name mentions it, it has nothing to do with ice cream. It has 30 characters, all who are recommended characters that all had a chance of joining BFDI. The entire series takes place on a island. Whoever gets first place wins the island to themselves. It is not season 5 of FCO's camps, however, it's season 2 of FCO's other camps. Very confusing, I know. But remember this, FCO's Camps: BBAOFFDI, BOABOBFASOK, BOCTWAM, BBSICFDI. and FCO's Other Camps: COAL, and BFICI. Rules *Don't cheat. Caught doing this and you'll automatically be up for elimination. *Everyone picks 5 characters. *Alliances are allowed if you want to make one. *If you don't do a challenge, you get a strike. 3 strikes and you're up for resignups. *There will be some rejoins, so stay tuned. *If you are in BBSICFDI, you can still join. *Donut fills in for David. *If you are (somehow) banned during the camp, all of your spots will be up for resignups. Tokens Win Token (TBFDIWP).png|Win Token (green) - Makes only half of the votes against you count. Immunity Token (TBFDIWP).png|Immunity Token (red) - Makes none of the votes against you count. Revenge Token (TBFDIWP).png|Revenge Token (light blue) - Gives all of your votes against you to another contestant. Gift Token.png|Gift Token (gold) - Gives another one of your tokens to another contestant as a gift. Swap Token (TBFDIWP).png|Swap Token (blue) - Gives a random token to another contestant First Token (TBFDIWP).png|First Token (brown) - Given to the first person to do the challenge. Same as Win Token. Lose Token (TBFDIWP).png|Lose Token (maroon) - Gives all of your votes to another contestant (RARE) Yoyle Token (TBFDIWP).png|Yoyle Token (purple) - Turns you into metal. Useless Preserve Token.png|Preserve Token (white) - When used with another token that your using, you can keep that one. Credit to MrMenCentral for making the tokens Signups (20/30 taken, 4/6 users, 2 people left) (pick 5) People who have not been taken yet NOTE: Even though episode one is out, you can still sign up, and the characters you pick will be freed from the LOL. * Barf Bag * Donut * Dora * Eggy * Evil Leafy * Fanny * Naily * Nickel * Nonexisty * Robot Flower Gallery 8-Ball.png|8-Ball: Played By: NahuelFire39 88. Balloony.png|Balloony: Played by: PineTreeRomaniaOfficial Barf Bag.png|Barf Bag: Played by: Basketball then BOAT.png|Basketball: Played by: Nemolee.exe BellNEWW-0.png|Bell: Played by: Nemolee.exe Bfsp portrait Bomby.png|Bomby: Played by: BrownFamily1108 Bfsp portrait Dictionary.png|Book: Played by: Nemolee.exe Clockbfb.png|Clock: Played by: BrownFamily1108 CloudyIDFB.png|Cloudy: Played by: BrownFamily1108 DonutOSI.png|Donut (replacement for David): Played by: Dora (speaking).png|Dora: Played by: Goodnight eggy.png|Eggy: Played by: Evil Leafy four people appreciated your evilness.png|Evil Leafy: Played by: Fanny Pose OU.png|Fanny: Played by: Fries 1.png|Fries: Played by: PineTreeRomaniaOfficial Bfsp portrait Grassy.png|Grassy: Played by: BrownFamily1108 NewTallMarker.png|Marker: Played by: NahuelFire39 Nailynewpose.png|Naily: Played by: Nickelbfbbody.png|Nickel: Played by: Nonexisty new.png|Nonexisty: Played by: Derpypie.png|Pie: Played by: PineTreeRomaniaOfficial PillowISNEWWWW.png|Pillow: Played by: BrownFamily1108 RemoteBUTNEWOMGOMG.png|Remote: Played by: Nemolee.exe Bfsp portrait RobotFlower.png|Robot Flower: Played by: Bfsp portrait Roboty.png|Roboty: Played by: NahuelFire39 Bfsp portrait Ruby.png|Ruby: Played by: Nemolee.exe SawyNEW.png|Saw: Played by: PineTreeRomaniaOfficial TacoIDFB.png|Taco: Played by: PineTreeRomaniaOfficial Wow it's a tree but it's new.png|Tree: Played by: NahuelFire39 TV-1476360625.png|TV: Played by: NahuelFire39 Episodes 1 - The Name Game Category:Camps Category:Camp Category:Recommended Characters Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:IDFB Category:BFB Category:Sign-ups Category:Sign-ups needed Category:SlimerGamer953 Category:Made by SlimerGamer953 Category:Camps by SlimerGamer953 Category:Battle for Ice Cream Island Category:8-Ball Category:Balloony Category:Barf Bag Category:Basketball Category:Bell Category:Bomby Category:Book Category:Clock Category:Cloudy Category:Donut Category:Dora Category:Eggy Category:Evil Leafy Category:Fanny Category:Fries Category:Grassy Category:Marker Category:Naily Category:Nickel Category:Nonexisty Category:Pie Category:Pillow Category:Remote Category:Robot Flower Category:Roboty Category:Ruby Category:Saw Category:Taco Category:Tree Category:TV Category:FCO's Other Camps Category:Possibly Cancelled